OotPWhat Really Happened
by Bri ADatP- Jac
Summary: This story is my version of OotP. Hope you enjoy.
1. Locked Away Forever

Night falls over Privet Drive as Harry sits silently in his room thinking over everything that has happened during that last year of Hogwarts. The horror he had seen. His mind kept giving him flashbacks of Cedric Diggory now gone forever. He saw the wretched face of Voldemort. And he saw the people that fought for Voldemort's sake. And the craziest part, he'd rather be over in that world then at his house in Privet Drive, where right now he could hear Mr. Dursley talking about some political joke to some visitors.  
  
He heard everyone downstairs let out a brief and forced laugh. Then the next thing he knew someone was coming up the steps. Thud. Thud. Thud. Mr. Dursley burst into the room. "Come here, Potter!" he commanded Harry.  
  
Harry obediently stood up followed Mr. Dursley down the stairs, past the cupboard, and into the living room where in a nice circle sat Mrs. Dursley and a man in a suit. Mr. Dursley smiled nervously, "This is him. Harry. This is the kid who's getting the whole family name into trouble every day as we know it. We can't trust him for a minute. We're the top of the family the tomorrow we'll be the bottom. "  
  
The man in the suit looked to Harry, "yes I see what you mean. Well, if this is to be my new home then, we'll have to do something about this, this boy."  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Harry in a quiet but strong voice.  
  
"I, boy, am your great Uncle Malvous! I have currently been set out of work and have come here to live with you and your fine family."  
  
Harry looked to his Aunt who was glaring at him but Harry continued to ask questions,  
  
"But where will he sleep?"  
  
Mr. Dursley looked over to Malvous who looked back to Mr. Dursley. Without an answer Mr. Dursley picked up Harry by the collar and began carrying him somewhere. the cupboard under the stairs. "You liked it here very much at one point. And you'll like it here again."  
  
Harry hit the ground with a huge thump while Mr. Dursley slammed closed the door. For the next hour all he heard was drilling and a long course of evil laughter. At one point they removed the door and put in cold metal. When they were finally finished the metal door was full of twenty locks and had a little slot for slipping in small proportions of food and drink.  
  
Harry sat silently to hear what would happen next. Someone went up the stairs. Then returned back down with something. Hedwig! He heard Hedwig squawking his head off. The front door opened. The cage door opened. Harry could no longer hear Hedwig. Instead he heard his two Uncles. "How do you know this we'll keep him locked up in there?" asked Mr. Dursley  
  
"Only the brightest of wizards could get through those locks. And they'd have to be a pretty bright," answered Malvous.  
  
"Bright meaning very intelligent?"  
  
"No, bright meaning color, voice, perk! It'll be impossible for anyone to break through!"  
  
Harry sat up against the back of the broom closet wishing that by some luck. He'd be able to break free from the chains that were going to hold him back from ever going to Hogwarts. He needed to be at Hogwarts. It was his home. It was the only place where he had people who loved and cared about him. And it was the only place where he had people who he could love and care about. And all that had been taken away from him, all in one night. 


	2. The Blonde Angel Of Above

"Here Potter some mail just for you," laughed Uncle Vernon as he slipped an envelope through the metal slot.  
  
Harry looked at the envelope, which had the Hogwarts address on it. He turned on a flashlight he had found in the cupboard and read the letter. It was his list of school supplies. "I won't be needing this," he said aloud to himself, as he threw the paper off the side.  
  
Harry figured his Uncle had just given him that letter to drive him crazy. And sad to say it had worked. Harry hadn't seen sunlight in a week. It was almost time for him to return to Hogwarts and worst of all it was his birthday and he was in the dark by himself upset and very depressed. The more depressed he got it seemed the thicker the door and the locks got.  
  
He had tried to pass the time by. First he imagined himself in the dark forest facing oversized spiders. But that just made him think of Ron, his best friend who was petrified of spiders. He tried to read a book that was left in the closet. Uncle Vernon sometimes opened a little vent to let some light in and he would read off that light. However, the book was boring and reminded him too much of Hermione, his other really good friend. He tried to think of himself soaring on his broom once again so high in the air. Although that only made him think of Cho Chang. This girl he had a crush on.  
  
So that was it. Anything he did reminded him of his other life. The life he wished he were living right now instead of sitting in a broom closet with nothing but a boring book about world history, a plastic horse, some lipstick and paper (he drew pictures), and a lamp. The rest of the closet had been stripped of all its stuff. There were no pillows, no blankets, none of Dudley's old toys, not even a box of Christmas decorations.  
  
Bang. Bang. Bang. There was a loud knock on the door. Mr. Dursley rushed over to answer it. Harry heard him begin to speak, "Hullo! What can I help you with?"  
  
"I'm hear because you have wizard stuff in your house, and you have no wizard. I need to exterminate of all the wizarding stuff instantly!" exclaimed a deep female voice.  
  
"Oh of course! It's right upstairs. Take it all. Even that bloody bird cage!"  
  
Harry could hear the anticipation in his Uncle's voice. And he sunk lower into the ground. Now all his stuff was going to be permanently destroyed. In his mind he cursed out the woman who was taking all his stuff away, even though he knew it wasn't her fault. How was she to know there was still a wizard in the house?  
  
Uncle Vernon left the room and went back out into the other room to watch some television. Harry heard all his stuff being dragged out to the car. The woman must have been struggling hard. She seemed to have a hard time carrying the all the stuff?  
  
Footsteps came over to where the cupboard was. The low female voice spoke, "Archaic changia!"  
  
As soon as she said those words a loud high-pitched sound escaped her mouth. Uncle Vernon ran into the room to see what had happened. "You aren't the bloody woman that was hear a minute ago!"  
  
The woman's voice had changed and was now a lot higher, "Your right! Now leave the room."  
  
"Never. You, get out of my house! NOW!" Mr. Dursley began to run towards her.  
  
"Flagenia carnica!"  
  
There was silence. Before the woman spoke again, "Ulocka abnesia!"  
  
Harry could hear all the locks rearranging themselves and the metal door slowly opened. When if first opened all he saw was a ray of brightness. The figure radiated with white. He also saw Uncle Vernon frozen in place. He looked back to the bright figure and gasped after he took one good look at her. She was no longer radiating with white. She looked normal again. She was tall, tan, skinny, and blond? "Fleur Delacour?"  
  
"Yep! Now lets break loose of this place Harry before the spell breaks and your Uncle starts trying to choke me again."  
  
"But, you're French? Why are you speaking with an American accent?" Harry was terribly confused.  
  
"I, am American now! I'll explain later lets go before."  
  
Uncle Vernon unfroze. "Potter, how'd you get out?"  
  
"RUN!" yelled Fleur.  
  
Fleur and Harry took off running for the front door. As the left Fleur turned around. Just as Mr. Dursley was about to run through the door Fleur screamed, "shootua!" And the door slammed shut and locked in his face.  
  
Harry and Fleur jumped into Fleur's all pink car and they took off down the road. Only to Harry's horror they were on the wrong side of the street. "Fleur what are you doing, we're going on a major highway, and we're on the wrong side. We're going to get hit!"  
  
"Oh relax Harry! I learned how to drive in America were not going to get hit!" She turned on the radio.  
  
"Bye bye Miss American pie! Drove the chevy to levy but the levy was dry." Fleur sang along on top of her lungs to the radio while cars dodged getting hit by the pink car. Harry sat petrified in his seat as cars all around him crashed into each other. "Fleur! Fleur! Look!"  
  
Right ahead of them was a turn, a sharp turn. Fleur turned the wheel and the car spun wildly off to side. They missed the rode and the car traveled full speed down the hill until it crashed at the bottom. Both Harry and Fleur were bounced out of their seats as it hit the ground. Fleur fixed her hair then looked over at Harry, "So, I think now we can talk."  
  
Harry was too scared out of his mind to speak. 


	3. Nationality Switching

"So are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?" asked Fleur as her and Harry lay out in the fresh summer grass.  
  
"Fleur, why are you American and how did you get here?"  
  
"Well see, it was your owl! Look!"  
  
Harry turned around to see Hedwig in the back the car quietly cleaning himself in his cage. Harry smiled to himself.  
  
"Yeah Hedwig came and found me and led me to you. And. and. and. what'd you want me to do leave you in that cupboard forever! Not after how you saved my sister."  
  
"No, I'm glad you came to rescue me, but how are you talking perfect English?"  
  
Fleur looked at the ground for a second then began. Well the story goes like this:  
  
"I was in my hometown of France trying to figure out what I was going to do with the rest of my life. When I got this letter, and it was like offering me a trip to go to America! I had never been to America before in my life! So I agreed to go. And when I got there. I just fell in love with entire culture. I wanted to become part of it. So I went and talk to Witches Council and they told me I could switch my nationality with a spell! They asked me what kind of American I wanted to be like, so I decided the typical blonde model! They laughed at me but everyone in America says blondes have more fun, so I though perfect! There was one tiny setback. The switch sent me back in my years. And so now, I'm not longer done with my schooling, I have to go back to being a 5th year and complete school again. My years have gone back, and I've gotten younger. Something happened in the spell. So anyway, there was no witch schooling in America so I decided to go to Hogwarts! Yep! I'm going to be in Gryffindor with you this year! And we're going to be just like best friends!"  
  
Harry was too shocked to know what to say. Him and Fleur, friends? He just nodded his head and looked back down at the grass. He tried to think about what it meant to be a blonde? Was Fleur going to become dumb? He decided to test his idea, "Hey Fleur look a dead bird!" Harry pointed up at the sky  
  
Fleur looked up instantly, "Wear? Wear? I don't see a dead bird!" She continued to search the sky for awhile while Harry sighed out loud.  
  
"We better get out of here," commented Harry in attempt to stop Fleur from looking up at the sky.  
  
For a second she didn't move but then slowly she followed Harry back to the car. "Harry do you think the bird will return back to life again?"  
  
"I'm sure it will." 


End file.
